Always
by Lynn Saunders
Summary: They will be there for each other. Always.


Title: ALWAYS (1/1)  
Author: Lynn Saunders  
Email: lynnsaundersfanfic@hotmail.com  
Distribution: Gossamer, of course. Anywhere else too, but   
please email me and let me know where so I can visit!  
Rating: NC-17 for sexual situations  
Classification: SR - Mulder/Scully  
Spoilers: none  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance  
Summary: They will be there for each other. Always.  
Submission Date: 05-24-02  
  
Author's Notes: There are no names used in this story.   
However, I was focusing on a Mulder/Scully relationship  
when I wrote it.  
  
Feedback: Please let me know what you think! Struggling   
veterinary students need self-esteem!   
lynnsaundersfanfic@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Mulder and Scully are the   
property of Chris Carter and 1013. A break from work is   
the only thing I am gaining from writing fan fiction.  
  
ALWAYS (1/1)  
Lynn Saunders  
  
...The tears came- and they didn't stop.  
  
Waves of tears. An eternity of them- surrounding him,   
smothering him. And he would have drowned in them. Would have  
most certainly drowned if she hadn't been there. His anchor.  
Always.   
  
Damn it. It was always like this. She was always like this.   
Always helping him, comforting him, holding him, steadying   
him. He was lost and she always pulled him back. No matter   
what. No excuses. Completely and utterly there for him.   
  
Always.  
  
And it made him sick inside. Sick that he could never help   
her the way she helped him. Could never save her the way   
she saved him. Could never need him the way he needed her.  
Impossible. Inconceivable.   
  
And yet she was always there. Just there. And he felt guilty.  
Guilty that he could not give it back to her. She would not  
accept it. She would always comfort him. She never seemed   
in need of comfort. Never tired of his childish behavior.   
Always welcomed him back into her arms- into her bed. No   
matter how he had behaved. No matter how badly he wanted   
her to hate him. No matter how much he wanted her to see that   
she deserved so much more.  
  
But she wouldn't hear of it. It always seemed to amaze her   
when he suggested such a thing. As if no one could ever be   
as good as him for her. And no one was. He knew this too-   
somewhere in the back of his mind. He knew how much he was  
loved and how much he loved her. No one could ever love her  
as much as he did. No one could match his intensity and utter  
devotion. Infatuation, really.   
  
He needed her, though. Desperately. And she was always there.   
Never judgmental. Always listening to him and comforting him.  
  
His thoughts swam.  
  
And she let him release them as he wept a salty river onto   
her shoulder and clutched her close- almost to the point of   
discomfort.  
  
He would always need her. Always. There was no other word to   
express it. And she would always be here. Always. They both   
knew it- both accepted their roles. Both loved and labored,   
each knowing that the other was there as a shield. To protect.  
To love.   
  
Always.  
  
- - - - - -   
  
He awoke refreshed from his outburst. Her naked body was   
still curled around him- as much as possible considering   
their difference in size. Her face was nuzzled against his  
chest, arms wrapped completely around him, legs draped across   
him. Her auburn hair shielded his left shoulder and her breath  
warmed his body.   
  
He gathered her closer, embracing her gently. Smelling her   
hair, kissing her forehead.   
  
And when she roused slightly, he pulled her up on top of him  
and took a breast into his mouth, suckling gently. He felt   
her body arch into his, begging for more of his touch.   
  
He ran his hands to the backs of her knees and pulled up   
so that soon she was straddling him on her knees. He slowly  
worked his way down her body, caressing every part of her   
in his path.  
  
This was his penance, his prayer, his hope, his dream, his  
desire, his life. Always. To make her happy. To bring her   
to ecstacy, to give her life. To watch her as he made her  
peak and settle. To hold her afterwards in a warm embrace.   
To show her how much he loved her. There were no words.   
Always.  
  
His mouth met her core and he heard her small sigh. Slowly,  
he bathed her. Long strokes. Then circles. Then side swipes.  
More circles. He noticed that she was having more difficulty  
controlling her vocalizations. More long strokes earned him   
a low moan... and when he slipped his tongue inside he heard  
her imploring whimper.   
  
Yes, he knew what she needed. What she wanted. And he would   
give it to her. Always. Because she belonged to him and he   
to her. Always.  
  
Slowly, he broke contact and rose to his knees behind her.  
He watched her look back at him with an undescribably loving  
expression, made even more irresistible by the sly smile   
gracing her lips. This was the best for her, he knew. Her  
favorite way to experience him. He would give it to her   
the way she needed, the way she wanted.  
  
He moved his hands to her hips, pleased by her encouraging  
moan. He positioned himself behind her and began exploring  
her folds with his hardness, feeling her arch toward him as  
he contacted her swollen nub.   
  
He felt her wiggle her hips slightly and he eased back to   
her opening, parting her flesh slightly with his. Reaching   
up, he ran his fingers from the base of her neck down her  
spine all the way to her tailbone and then circled his  
fingers in front of her, seeking her swollen flesh. He   
earned a gasp, and she slid herself down his length, allowing  
him to fill her completely.  
  
He moved slowly first, taking one long drag out to the tip,  
then plunging back into her. She was so small that he covered  
her completely when he bent over her to kiss the back of  
her neck. This was why she liked it this way, he knew. She  
was completely enveloped- surrounded by him. He was able   
to grind into her core- to the spot that would eventually   
make her scream, while at the same time he was tall enough to  
reach her mouth and kiss her, to twine his fingers with hers  
as they supported their combined weight. Complete partnership.  
Always.  
  
Soon she was writhing beneath him, meeting his forward strokes  
with backward ones of her own. Her breath was short and hard.  
And then she started talking to him. She always did. No matter   
how serious or light the mood had been when they started, she   
told him things before she came. The subject varied, but it   
never ceased to amaze him that she could form rational thoughts  
so close to orgasm. It made him even more in awe of her.  
  
Tonight, she began describing his eyes. How they warmed her   
from across the room. How they often betrayed what he was   
feeling and thinking. How she hoped their children would have  
his eyes. How she never tired of looking at them. How she found  
the small wrinkles around them, subtle signs of his age, so   
very sexy.  
  
And then she peaked and soared. The vibrations began as her   
walls clamped around him and then the wave spread through her   
body. He continued to push into her, letting her feel his   
constant presence throughout her release. A few more thrusts  
and he followed her to ecstacy.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
The rising sun illuminated the sleeping couple with its soft   
rays. A man and woman so hopelessly intertwined, so very   
much in love with one another, so dependent on one another,  
and yet so strong in their own right. Brought together to   
support each other, to love each other, to be with each   
other. Always.  
  
- - - - - - END - - - - - -   
  
lynnsaundersfanfic@hotmail.com 


End file.
